


You Make Him Cry, I Beat You Up

by samushou_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, date, osahina, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Shouyou is crying and Osamu is ready to punch people





	You Make Him Cry, I Beat You Up

It was a sunny noon. A perfect weather for a date and Osamu is currently taking Shouyou to a Date. They already eat lunch, Playing in arcade and now decide to strolling around the park nearby.

 

“So Shouyou, want some ice cream?” Ask Osamu when they resting in one of the bench in the park

“Sure, Osamu-san, I want chocolate flavour and vanilla flavour” Shouyou say with happy looks

“Two? Are you sure you can finish them?” ask Osamu

“Yes!! I’m very sure, also here the money” said Shouyou while handing some money to Osamu

Osamu refuse to accept the money and say “No, Shouyou, I’m the one who taking you to a Date, it’s all on me”

Shouyou look sad and whine “But you already pay for our lunch and the arcade, you can’t be the one pay for all, take this money or I don’t want to eat the ice cream”

Osamu want to protest but he decide to not argue anymore or something bad will happen

“Okay then, the ice cream is on you. Please wait here, don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back”

“Geez, you sound like my mom, Osamu-san, of course i’ll not go anywhere”

“Good”

 

Osamu then go to the nearest Convenience store to grab some ice cream, Chocolate and Vanilla flavour for Shouyou while he take Strawberry one, In case Shouyou want to taste some of them, they can trade.

After paying for the Ice Cream, Osamu walking back to where Shouyou waiting while humming. Today was a great day. He was glad asking Shouyou out.

 

But as soon as he arrive, He was so surprise. Shouyou is seen crying while three boy surround him. Who in the world dare to make his sunshine crying?

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DO TO MY SHOUYOU?” Osamu shout to them. Yes, who is the crazy bastard that dare to make his Shouyou cry.

The three boy startled and look terrified. Osamu is ready to throw a punch to them when Shouyou suddenly run to Osamu and hug him.

“No Osamu-san, No one make me cry, There was a sudden big wind and the dust got in my eyes, these three Good person is currently helping me to wash away the dust”

Osamu is surprise by Shouyou sudden hug and relieved to hear that no one make him cry. He almost punch the Innocent people.

“Oh... I’m so sorry” say Osamu “I don’t know you guys were helping Shouyou and thank you”

“No problem, dude, I’ll also punch the person who make my date crying hahah” Say one of the boy while walking away and waving hand to them

Shouyou waving back at them while blushing at the Date word.

 

“Geez, Osamu-san, if not because of me, you’ll already in police station because punching innocent local resident” tease Shouyou while holding his laugh

“If not because you, I’ll never got in situation like that” say Osamu while flicking Shouyou forehead

“Auchhh!! It’s Hurt, Osamu-san!!” protest Shouyou while rubbing his forehead

Osamu just sticking the tongue at Shouyou while handing the Ice cream to Shouyou

“Hmph!! I don’t want to talk to Osamu-san anymore” say Shouyou while eating his Ice cream

Osamu notice some of the ice cream is scattered on Shouyou cheeks. He lean his head and licking the ice cream from Shouyou cheeks. Shouyou who is currently eating the ice cream is startled and jump from where he sit and dropping his ice cream to the ground. Shouyou face is so red.

“AS I THOUGH, I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO OSAMU-SAN ANYMORE” say Shouyou while running away.

Ah Osamu is so delighted to see Shouyou reaction. Osamu laugh so hard and decide to chase Shouyou.

 

What a great day indeed Osamu though.

 

While Osamu not aware, Mama crow will absolutely kill Osamu because of this

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo another attempt to write fic in english wwww  
> and yeah, another OsaHina as this is my OTP :")


End file.
